Hello Facination
by VivaLa-Sarahh
Summary: Bella and Edward BFF forver! Ever since the age of five and Alice invited Bella over for a birthday party they have been best friends. Drama ensues, and hearts are broken. Will the madness stop, or will they go they're separate ways after graduation?
1. Disclaimer

**Oh hey.**

_I don't own Twilight or the characters for that matter._

_I just play around with them_

_If I owned them, I wouldn't have been the one who wrote this_

_And my name would have been on the cover of The saga._

_And i would have had a cameo in the movie_

_Also, I would have met Robert. So yeah._

_This has officially been DISCLAIMED._


	2. Prologue

**Hello Sirs and Madams. Here's another Story by moi!**

**I hope you like it, I worked had on the concept! **

**Also, about my other story **_**17 Forever**_**... I will try very very hard to continue it! I promise, but for now, you shall have to wait patiently for it.**

**This story will also be mostly in Bella POV, but I will have an Edward POV every 3 chapters. They won't be really long, but they'll give you some insight into his head. So,**

**Without further adue... Presenting**

_**Hello Facination**_

**Playlist-**** Amie- Damien Rice**

**Prologue.**

The same old senario, I never get what I want. And not to sound "_stuck up_" or "_snobby_" at all, but at one point in someone's life, don't they get to smile, a genuine smile... ever?

But then again, I'm not a miracle. I'm just that girl in the hallway you pass, over and over again, and wave at her or say '_hey, hows it going?_'. I'm in no sense un-popular, or popular... I'm average, what the majority of the people here are. I have friends, and best friends.

But you know, I don't care about all that needing a million friends mumbo jumbo, and don't get me wrong I love my friends, and I can't live without them. Then there was that one life changing point point in my life when I finally found the missing puzzle piece. My best friend, and maybe, just maybe more? That's all a girl can ask right, just that on person that is missing and if that person is missing in their life, their sky falls apart.

When I finally found that person, they were rigt under my nose, and now, I don't know what to do about it. It's as if I'm frozen in time and he's standing there looking at me.

It's nothing unusual, nothing strange, to a normal person, but to me? It's completely foreign.

_And tell it like you still believe  
That the end of the century  
Brings a change for you and me__  
_


	3. Here's To You

**Playlist- Paramore- Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)  
Owl City- I'll Meet You There**

* * *

**Hello Facination**

**Chapter 1-**_** Here's To You**_

"_Bum bum bee dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum bee dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Disturbia!_"

Then I jumped at a sudden tap on my shoulder. I turn to find the crooked smile of my best friend, Edward Cullen.

"You know that's not the words right?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah... I don't even really like the song, I just like saying _Disturbia!_" I said waving my hands in the air, "And all the _bum bum bee dum bum bum be dum dum'_s."

He chuckled, "Yeah I figured that." He slung his arm lazily around my shoulder and we continued down the hallway as I was before, only without the dancing, or hobbling awkwardly in my case. I never was much of a dancer.

Me and Edward have been best friends ever since that fateful day back in Grade One. Alice Cullen--Edward's sister as you probably guessed-- invited me to her birthday party and decided to have a dance party, even when I was five, I didn't have good equilibrium, so I decided to take an adventure around her house alone. I managed to sneak way just as Spice Girls came on. And don't get me wrong, I loved the Spice Girls, and would have killed for a concert ticket, but, the adventure sounded more appealing.

While on my epic adventure, I came across a room that smelled like boy **(AN- We all know there is a certain smell to boys. Even when we were younger)**. The door I looked in had a small boy jumping on his bed giggling and singing along to the Spice Girls song, blaring downstairs. He was making fun of it, and normally, my seven year old self would go tearing in there and push him off the bed and give him my 101 reasons why the Spice Girls are the definition of _Girrrl _Power. But I was facinated with him for the oddest reason, so I kept watching, and soon enough, I was running into that room and jumping up and down on that bed with him making fun of my idols.

Somewhere in the middle of _Wannabe, _he had stopped jumping and looked at me. I stopped and cocked my head to the side,

"What? Why did you stop bouncing?" I asked, bewildered at why he would stop such a fun activity.

"You're a... a... a girl?" He replied, it comming out like a question.

"And..." I pressed on.

"Don't you like the Spice Girls?" he asked, very, very confused as to why I was making fun of the hottest band of my time.

"Oh, yeah I do. But what you were doing seemed like way more fun than dancing around to it." I smiled hugely.

He stared at me for a second, then smiled back. "Your a really cool girl."

"I know... Now stop running your mouth, and jump!" I started jumping up and down singing along to the next song _Stop. _He started to sing and jump too.

All to soon, the songs stopped downstairs and you could hear the girls screaming. We layed down on the bed laughing so hard, our sides hurt. He looked at me, and smiled again. I was once again mesmerized by him,

"So, my name is Edward, Alice's twin. What's your name?"

"I'm Bella. But you can call me Dragon." I looked over at him and he was looking at me like I was crazy,

"What?" I asked

"Well, _Dragon. _If I'm going to be calling you that, you can call me..." he pondered for a while, "Night Hawk... Yeah, call me Night Hawk." He smiled at his brilliant suggestion.

"Okay Night Hawk... What do you want to do?"

"I don't know Dragon, do you want to go and bug the girls downstairs?"

I thought for a while, "Uh, sure. As long as I don't count as one of the girls..."

"Of course Dragon."

I smiled and we concocted a plan. And the rest was history. After that plan went down, it ended up in the living room covered in water, and bits and pieces of balloon. All the other girls, except for Alice, and Rosalie Hale who tried to fight back with the sink hose, left screaming. We all have been friends ever since, but me and Edward were the closest. Of course I had my girl best friends, but Edward just... got me you know?

Coming out of my memory, I realized that me and Edward were now seated in Biology, side by side, as lab partners, which was awesome because we were always done first because we were the best in the class. Mr. Molina was talking about the phases of mitosis which we already knew, so I ripped a piece of paper off of my loose-leaf and wrote on it.

_B-Hey Night Hawk, I'm bored._

I slid it over to him and he looked down, he chuckled lightly and grabbed his pen,

_E-Well then, I can't believe you remember that Dragon. And I am as well. Any ideas as to how to make this funner?_

_B- Well, we could always throw water balloons at people. What do you say best friend Night Hawk?_

When he read this, I saw something in his eyes, but didn't quite catch it.

_E- That sounds good, but I do not have any balloons on hand right now. I ran out yesterday when we pelted Rosalie and Alice and all the other girls at the birthday party... _

I smiled.

_B- Oh darn I forgot. Haha. Well we can't do anything here, lets go and hang out after school. Since we have a double block of this class we have... a long ass time to go. Well shit._

_E- Haha. Okay sounds good. But I would really like to show Mr. Molina a little invention I like to call, the straw._

I looked down at the paper confused then looked up to see Edward with a straw in his hand. He smirked and raised the straw to his mouth and blew. The little spit ball flung through the air and hit Mr. Molina in the back of the head. My mouth gaped at him then I put my head down, whole body shaking slightly with laughter.

I then felt something poke my shoulder, I looked up to see a smiling Edward, and a straw in his hand. I took it and looked at it. He whispered that it was loaded. We looked up front and I quietly counted to three and blew. Simultaniously the balls hit Mr. Molina in the head and he turned around to see who did it, we had already hid our straws and made it look like we were writing notes, but we were laughing only a little so he didn't notice.

Soon after that, the bell rang. We walked out of the class room laughing and talking until I felt something crash into me, and almost make me hit the ground but Edward caught us. There was only one explanation for this blurry flash of black... Alice Cullen. My best girl friend and Edward's twin sister. She was one of those girls who loved fashion and torture. I say torture because of the way she insisted on dressing me up everytime we went out to something remotely worthy or dressing up. I hated getting poked at like I was some kind of lab rat, but I dealt with it.

"Bella!" she squealed loudly, "So, it's my birthday this weekend and I'm inviting everyone over! And by everyone I mean you and Rose! I'm so excited see you there!" and then walked away.

"But... I didn't even ask if I could go yet..." I trailed off and Edward laughed.

"I'm sure she talked to your parents. She always does." He was smiling. "And look at the bright side, we can re-enact the Grade one birthday party incident." he raised his hands and head, and wagled his fingers looking like an evil scientist. I giggled,

"Oh yes master." I bowed formally, then straightened up, "As much as that sounds way funner, it was a little easier to get away with last time. But I have to hang out with Alice this weekend. You'll be in the house so when we watch a movie you can too, and maybe get a facial! Oh boy, lucky Edward. He gets to hang out with a whole bunch of girls, and get a spa treatment!" I jumped up and down giddily in mock excitment for giving Edward a facial.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny Swan. I'll just hang out with my brother instead. I don't think Emmett would like to give me a facial. Let alone know what one is, no doubt." He slightly scowled at the thought of hanging out with his oaf of a brother.

"I'm sure that you will be able to watch a movie with us. No facials included." I raised my hands in defense.

He laughed musically, "Alright, I'll watch a movie with you guys." He smiled.

"Good, now lets go... I'm bored as shit and I want a milkshake." I grabbed his hand and drug him out to his Volvo.

"Off to the diner I presume Dragon?" He said as he bowed and opened the passenger door.

"You presumed right." holding my head high as a queen would.

"Your chariot awaits." He gestured with his hand to the open door.

I climbed in and he walked around to the drivers seat and started the car. I quickly rolled down my window, and yelled,

"Good-bye my subjects! I expect roses tomorrow for my arrival!" I laughed and pulled my head back in. No one was in the parking lot because me and Edward had two spares at the end of the day. I looked at Edward and he was laughing silently.

"Especially you Night Hawk. I expect 32 roses!"

"Why 32?"

"I do't know, random number." I smiled.

"Oh yes my fair Queen Dragon." He slightly chuckled, and shook his head.

"So... About those milkshakes..." I said and he laughed again.

_I've gone to far to come back from here, _

_but you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

* * *

**Review!**

**The Next Chapter Shall Be Longer! **

**I was just so eager to get this one out. **

**Clickity Click Click.**

**Right Here!**


	4. Glorify my Darlings

**Playlist-**

**I.D.G.A.F- Breathe Corolina**

**I Touch Myself- The Divinyls**

**Hello Facination**

**Chapter 2- **_**Glorify my Darlings**_

_"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else oh no, oh no, oh noooooooo"_

_  
_We were singing along to Edward's iPod while driving home, sipping my _delicious_ strawberry milkshake. This was one of the few songs that Edward let me put on his iPod that wasn't either classical or 50's related. He declared that it was okay because it was "delightful in so many ways." And in which I responded, "Yes, Count Edward" and bowed. But that was a while ago, we listen to it everytime I'm in his Volvo. I have to admit, it is quite _delightful_ if I do say so myself.

We pulled up to his emaculate white, refurbished house. I'm still in awe, that this is here... in Forks... the smallest town _ever_ in the history of EVER. I love his house, if I could I'd live here I most definately would.

"Edward... can I live with you?" I ask

He looks a bit confused but smiles and answers, "Of course Bella. You may be head of the household like on Big Brother. Except you're permanent."

"Okay, first to be evicted will be..." I readied my hand on the door handle, "YOU." And with that I bolt out of the car door and up the steps two at a time. I can hear him behind me, and even though I know he'll catch me, I keep running and laughing. And who would have guessed, I catch my foot on the welcome mat and go almost headfirst into the door. With thanks to but none other, my very fast, very smug best friend, Edward, I don't. He's smiling, while I glare at him,

"Well well well, Isabella Marie Swan has found a w-"

"Don't say it! Just don't, I do not want to hear you ramble on and on about my inablilaty to walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip on." I wiggle myself out of his grasp and he lets go. I turn towards the door and put my and on the doorknob,

"I tripped on the welcome mat, for your big fat information. That is clearly not flat on the ground! Look at it, it's a _Bella Hazard!_" He laughs, "Oh that's it! You are evicted NOW! Sorry Edward Cullen, but you have been evicted from the Big Brother house, how does it feel?" I hold the imaginary microphone out to him and he stares at before saying,

"It feels bad." and pouts.

"Well that's to bad!" I shout and open the door, slam it and lock it.

"Bella... Bella let me in please." He pleads through the door... I snicker.

"No sir. That's what you get, for being so smug." I know I just locked him out of his own house, but this is a regular thing, and frankly... I don't care if he's sad... Okay I do, but I have to convince myself that I don't, on account that I am a terrible liar.

When I don't hear him respond, I look through the little window at the side of the door, and see that he's gone.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" I say, as I head straight for the second story, and climb the staircase. I run down the hallway and into his room, only to find him lounging carelessly on his bed.

"Took you long enough. I was wondering when you'd discover I climbed the tree."

"You suck something hard and sandpapery." I say and croos my arms over my chest as I sit down at his desk chair.

He chuckles, "Oh, I am soooo sorry Bella Swan, please forgive me." He starts to get up and walk towards me,

"No." I say and purse my lips. He continues to walk towards me,

"Are you _sure _about that answer." By now, he's inches away from my face and smiling his crooked smile at me.

"Yes." I huff.

"You asked for it." with that, he threw me over his shoulder and onto his bed he straddled my waist, and had begun the torture of tickling on my sides. Ever since he discovered that I make funny noises when people poke my sides. He was quite amused when he found this out and has been using my inablilaty to stay quiet while being poked at.

I was squirming around, screaming and laughing, "I can't breathe! Stop it!"

"This is what you get for locking me out of my house... Haha, karma is a bitch." he laughs with me, only he isn't being tortured.

I keep laughing, unable to stop even if I really wanted to, "Fine! I forgive you!" And he imediately stops.

"Good." he smiles.

"Now will you get off me, you weigh a ton!" he shakes his head.

"Please! Help, I can't breathe! An elephant is squishing me!" I shake violently and make choking sounds and then flop back on the bed and pretend I'm dead.

"Bella... Really? Do you have to be so childish." I don't respond.

"Bell-uuhhhh!" He whines. I smirk, then compose my face into that of a dead person.

"I'll get you a cookie." Damn, he knows my weakness.

I open one eye and stare at him, "With chocolate chips?"

"Whatever it takes to resurect with you from the dead."

"Okay! I'm alive! Let go munch on some cookies." He laughs and jumps off me and runs toward the door I run after him but he slams the door in my face. I stand there glaring at him through the door. I stomp on the ground to make it seem like I fell--it could happen-- and I groan really loudly and step back. I soon see him swinging the door open and lookin at the ground for me. I take this opportunity to shove past him and down stairs. He falls over and I laugh loudly. He soon is back on his feet and chasing after me, but not before I'm in the kitchen munching on the first cookie. I smirk,

"Victorious!" I say with a mouth full of chocolatey deliciousness, and half a cookie in the air.

He snatches the other half away, and pops it in his mouth and smiles, "Ha."

"HEEEYYYY!" I whine, "That was my cookie!"

"I know, and I wanted it so I took it." he smirks, "And now... it's gone." He makes an exploding motion with his hands and smiled wider.

"Fine, I'll just get another! And that one will be better!" I went to grab a cookie and got one but then it was gone. I looked at Edward and his mouth was a little fuller, he smiled and swallowed.

"Big mouth." I grumbled, and grabbed antother and shoved it into my mouth before he could take it away.

We heard the front door open to see Carlisle, Edwards dad, step in with his breif case and cars keys in his hand. Carlisle worked at the hospital and I was well aquainted with him to say the least. Ever since the Big Birthday Disaster of 97, I have been at the hospital so many times I know the people at Forks Hospital on a first name basis. Yes I'm that accident prone, anything dangerous within a 10 mile radius, it finds me.

Sad... I know.

"Oh hello Bella, it's nice that you're here. Will you be staying for dinner? We would love to have you." Carlisle asks with a smile on his face, that remotly reminds me of Edward's. He definately got most of his looks from his father, angular features, and tall lean figure. No doubt from him, but his mother, Esme, definately gave Edward his straight teeth and smile. When she smiles, she smiles. When she smiles he eyes smile along with it.

"Um, I'm not sure, I'll go ask my dad."

"Alright, you are welcome to stay if you would like to." with that he turns and climbs the stairs and into his study.

"Yeah Bella! Stay for din din!" Only, that voice wasn't Edward's, it was his brother's... Emmett. Just as I turn around, he scoops me up in his arms and hugs the living crap out of me.

"Hi Em. Please put me down." I manage to choke out.

"Oh, sorry Belly Welly." He smiles and puts me down. Emmett is the big brother I never had, and when I say big, I mean it... He's massive, so muscular you would think he was a walking talking steroid, maybe I'm exagerating a little, but, he's still huge to me. He has dark short cut hair, and extremely lovable.

He proclaimed that I was his sister one time I was stuck in their living room with him while Edward was helping his mother with something. He wanted to play truth or dare, so I went along with it. I asked first and he yelled dare, so I dared him to phone Mike Newton, my personal stalker, and tell him that Pamela Anderson was waiting outside his house. Surprisingly enough, he believed him and looked out his window, only to see his neighbor--who I might add, is old, wrinkly and fat-- in his window naked. We heard him scream and we laughed.

He then asked me, but I was chicken and said truth. He asked me what was the most illegal thing I've done. Even though my dad was Cheif of police here in Forks, I have done my share of illegal activities. I told him that once me, Alice, Edward and Jasper all decided to go out to the road with construction on it and stole all the signs, and I mean all of them. There were none left when we left the scene of the crime. He then said I was his long lost sister.

"It's fine Em." I smiled widely at him and turned to Edward "I'm going to phone my dad. I'll be right back." He smiled brightly and nodded. After the call I walked back into the kitchen and saw Alice had arrived home.

"BELLA!" she squealed and tackled me into a hug. If she was any bigger the blow would have pushed me over.

"Hi Alice." I smiled. She was still attached to me like a monkey. I laughed and tried to shake her off. Shee noticed and dropped off,

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"For sure I am. What are we having?"

"Spaghetti." Edward replied, smiling widely.

"Alrighty! Lets munch!"

"It'll be ready in a half an hour, so let go play rock band?" Alice asked with light in her eyes. She was so determined to beat me, but that would never happen, I was pro.

"Okay, Alice, if you insist on being slaughtered yet again by my superior skills."

"Whatever Bella... lets go play."

Edward laughed and leaned down to whisper in my ear after Alice walked out of the kitchen,

"For the record, I think that you are superior in _everything_ you do." he smiled and walked out of the room as I stood there stunned.

"What the fuck." I mumbled under my breath, as a shiver ran down my spine and followed Edward out of the kitchen and into the family room.


	5. Are You Satisfied?

**Hoorah! An Edward Point of View! I sure do hope that you enjoy this chapter. I was looking so forward to writing it, and now I am! Enjoy and Review for my sake! **

**This isn't going to be that long, just a little insight to his mind.**

**Playlist-**

**Miserable At Best- Mayday Parade**

**Bittersweet Life- My Favorite Highway**

**Hello Facination**

**Chapter 3- **_**Are You Satisfied?**_

I can't believe I just did that. Why did I exagerate everything?

_Because you're an idiot Edward._

I know I am...

Especially for talking to myself in my head, what the hell, I'm going crazy already, might as well make it thorough.

I plopped down on the couch just as Bella sauntered into the room, shaking her head. Alice was setting up Rockband while I watched Bella walk. She was facinating. Ever since that birthday party, I've been content with just looking at her. I sigh and stare at the screen in which has two, horid looking, drug induced "rockers" on it. Bella looked back, and smiled slightly, and turned back to face to screen.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, aside from the usual booming laugh produced by Emmett, and the yelling from mom to tell Emmett to stop spewing food. Bella laughed all through this. Sometimes I think she only stays for the entertainment.

After dinner we go up to my room and lay on the bed. She lays on my stomach and a I stroke her arm. See, this is a typical day after school for us, I try not to read to deep into her touching my leg, or how close she is to me...

_Stop yourself right there Edward, you don't want a hard on..._

Your right... your right.

_Good job now breathe. In out in out in..._

"Why are you breathing so much Edward? My head is bobbing like an apple at Halloween. Oh! Speaking of Halloween! Mike is having a party! Well I'm sure you already knew that, but in the least... he's having a party... you, me, invited, we're going and no you don't have homework on Saturday. Why? Because I said so. I don't care if you have calculus! You are going to this party, no matter what--"

I cut her off by putting my had over her mouth,

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

She squealed that adorable squeal of hers and flung her body onto mine. I grunted, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, while still laying down. I put my arms back around her waist. She sat up and stared down at me while still straddling me and me holding her waist,

"Oh boy Edward, we're gonna get DRUNK!" She hooted and raised her hands above her head.

"Okay Bella, whatever you say." it's not that I didn't believe her, it's just when she got drunk, she completely forgot what she was doing and I wouldn have to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Like make out with Eric Yorkie, again. She still doesn't know about that... and I don't plan on telling her.

"I just hope I can remember it this time." She giggled, "Good thing nothing bad happened."

"Yeah, you're right." I replied innocently, she could never tell when I was lying, but her on the other hand...

Bella's ringing voice cut through my thoughts, "What are you going to dress up as Edward? You should be... Peter Pan!"

"I'm not wearing tights."

"True... how about a vampire?"

"No. And that's final. All the girls will be asking me to bite them."

"True again... To bad you aren't uglier, then you wouldn't have that problem." I poked her side and she squealed.

"Okay, so what about you? What are you going as?"

"Nothing specific, I just found a top hat at my house and I'm gonna where it." she smiled triumphantly.

"Oh how original Bella." I laughed, "I guess I'll just dress in an tux... just becuase I wanna wear it..." She smacked my chest and I feigned hurt. "Come on now, no violence..."

"You were making fun of me. Anyway, about you're costume..." shhe put her small finger to her chin, and looked toward the ceiling.

"AHA! You can be Tom Cruise from Risky Buisness! You know, dress shirt, tighty whitey's, and so--" whe she caught the look on my face she stopped herself, "You're right, even worse than the vampire idea. Might as well wear that tux Eddie-kins, becasue there is nothing else."

"I guess I'll have to." I chuckeld.

"Well.. I have to go to Ze Bathroom!" she rolled off me and plopped down on the floor with an audible thump. SHe sauntered out into the hallway. I was mezmerised once again. I loved her and I knew that, but she obviously didn't and I wasn't going to tell right now. It just didn't seem like a good time, and plus... I need to get myself in check before she came back into the room. I _really _hope she didn't feel that...


	6. Critisize My Darlings

**Playlist-**

**Can't Stop Partying- Weezer ft. Lil' Wayne**

**Shots- LMFAO ft. Lil' John**

**Hello Facination**

**Chapter 4- **_**Critisize My Darlings**_

"October 31st, 2009. Dear Diary... PARRTYY!" I screamed out of Edward's car window while we were driving to Mike's house. Tonight was Halloween, and time to party hard. Me in my top hat, and Edward in his Abercrombie jeans and no shirt... Mmm, yummy. He would make an amazing model for them... Alice did a fine job.

"Bella?"

Coming out of my reverie, "Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh um," come up with something fast Swan... hurry up. "There was something on your face." I pretended to wipe some imaginary gunk off his face, and wipe it on my jeans. Clever Swan... very clever.

He stared at me, "Okay?"

Well maybe not as clever as I thought. I frowned.

The vehicle came to a stop and I looked up to see Mike's huge house and a whole bunch of other cars parked in front of it. Mike's parents were never home so he had a lot of parties. My kind of guy... but not really. For the second time that night my day dreaming was interuppted by Edward, except not as embarassing as the first time. I jumped out of his vehicle and stood by his side.

"So, why are you dressed like that if your worried about the girls?"

"Alice. She wouldn't let me out of the house until I had a costume on and I told her no, then she jumped on my back, and she looks stronger than you think... therefore I ended up with no shirt and being shoved out of the door saying that I was dressed as a hot homeless man... or a model. It was my choice. I went with model."

"Well thanks you for that long explanation. But this is very understandable. She yelled at me for just wearing a top hat. I let her dress me." I pointed to my vest and black pants, "It took everything just to let her let me wear this t-shirt."

He chuckeld lightly, "Well I applaud you. But I'm very clever, considering I always carry an extra t-shirt. Alice is my sister, you learn to prepare for clothing being taken away." He grabbed the white t-shirt out of his car.

I laughed, "This is true."

And with that, it effectively ended our conversation as we entered Casa Del Mike. I'm no good at spanish.

"Well, PARTY TIME!" I yelled and grabbed Edward hand and ran further in.

The party was in full swing and there were people everywhere. Most grinding on eachother, which I found really awkward. You wouldn't see me doing that...

"So you going to dance tonight?" a voice invaded my right ear. I slowly turned only to see James. One of the amazingly hot guys at out school. For a small town we were blessed with hot guys everywhere.

I had the hugest crush on James ever since he came here at the beginning of the year. The only person that knew this, was Edward. I swore him to secrecy. I didn't even tell Alice, mostly becasue she would want to play match maker, or, the other reason, being she didn't really like James all that much, along with Edward. I don't know why though... he had that mysterious kind of thing going on, and man was that sexy. I almost moaned thinking about it.

"No way. I definately not drunk enough to do that." He laughed... and what a beautiful laugh it was.

"You're right. Come get me when you want to dance." He smirked at me and walked away. I just then noticed what he was wearing. He was dressed as a football player. He worked the shit out of that costume, although I would like to take a peek of that perfection under the jersey. Yum.

I didn't realize until two minutes later that Edward was still standing there glaring after James.

"I still don't know what you and Alice don't like him. He's so nice." I swooned.

"I can just tell, and you know Alice..." he said finally looking away from the glare-fest, "she thinks she can tell the future." he suddenly perked up. "Speak of the devil.

I saw flash of green and then... you guessed it, almost knocked me over again. I looked her up and down.

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yes! I just don't have blonde hair. And I even have a Peter!" Jasper then walked out of the kitchen, mandatory red party cup in hand with what I assumed alcohol in it, and green tights. I took one look at him and burst out laughing, along with Edward.

"Laugh it up guys. At least I have a date." We stopped laughing imediately.

"Touché Whitlock... Touché." I peered at him through narrowed eyes. "Well, I'm at a party... and I'm not drinking. There is something very wrong with this picture. Come one Eddie-kins, lets go and drink." I grabbed Edwards hand once again, and padded off to the kitchen.

When we walked into the kitchen there were people everywhere. One couple in the corner making out, a boy in another just staring at people, five guys playing beer pong at the table, and everyone else gathered around the alcohol... The promised land. I slow grin spread across my face and made a 'B' line straight for the island that held all the alcohol. I looked at the choices, coolers, beer, and Captin Morgans were in sight... Then I looked to my right and it was like the angels were singing hallelujah from the high heavens... a 26 of Red Sour Puss. I reached for the bottle, and just a few inches short a pale hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"You know exactly what that shit does to you Bells..." Edward warned.

"And your point is..." I looked at him, he looked mad. "Fine! I'll mix this time!" I grumbled and walked over to the fridge and grabbed the 2 litre of 7-UP from the shelf. Grumbling to myself still I walked over a grabbed a cup and a marker, and wrote 'Person with Tophat' on the side,

"If I'm mixing... No one is gonna steal it." I explained to Edward as he watched me mixing my drink... Carefully making sure there was more Sour Puss than pop. I giggled.

"Alrighty then... Lets go." I said grabbing the 26, and my cup. "Follow me Ed!"

Walking out of the kitchen and into the living room we stood in the corner and drank, me with my Sour Puss and Edward with his Coors, people watched. The way this was starting out it felt like it was going to be a long night... then again...

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, standing on top of the kitchen table. By this time, my Sour Puss was almost gone. Oh wait, it was gone I just took the last drink of it. He he.

"I'm SO WASTED!" I yelled and jumped off the table into someone's arms, they were big, and muscley, so it was either a man... or a strong tranny.

"Thanksssss! You're a doll... Elmo." I slurred and giggled. I decided it was time to leave Elmo, and go get another drink... On account that my Sour Puss was all gone. I walked over to the kitchen door, and opened it... only to discover it was the bathroom and James in there making out with another girl... Taylor? Tayla? Tanielle? Tanya? Or something like that... I think I should have been sad, but the alcohol told me no. So I was not. He looked up from her and smiled. He shoved her out and gabbed my hand pulling me in and slammed the door. He backed me up against the wall and started to kiss my neck. Mmm, so warm. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled him closer, I could feel him smile. He nipped at my neck and a hummed in shear pleasure. He lifted his mouth away from my neck and looked at me. He smiled a crooked smile, leaned in and kissed my lips lightly. It felt so good to finally kiss the lips I have been longing to kiss in months.

Wow... Repetative much? Whatevs...

It was even better than I imagined. I moaned into the kiss and ran my tounge across his full bottom lip. Opening his mouth to mine he slipped his tounge into my mouth, and dammit did it taste good, considering I could tell he was drinking Captain Morgan's, he still tasted delish!

Detatching his mouth from mine, he ran his hand up my leg, it was so smooth and strong the way he did it. He look at me straight in my eyes... my train of thought was completeyl gone, I didn't even know what to think.

"Such beautiful legs..." he mumbled into my ear. I moaned.

"And such smooth skin..." he knew exactly what to say to make me react, of course in a good way.

"Slim waist, tight ass, just... gorgeous." he mumbled, I just sighed, I wanted to say something, and was about to, but then stopped when nothing came out. Just then there was a bang at the door, it scared me so bad, I attempted to turn around and open the door but ended up tripping over my own feet, and fell onto James. I looked up at him and he smiled... He just smiled and I could even stop looking at him, I think I have a new favorite thing... his mouth. Not only can he kiss _incredibly _amazing... his smile just makes you want to melt in a puddle right where you stand.

The door flung open and it just so happend to be Edward.

"EDWAAARD!" I yelled, but not to loud... James ears could get hurt, and that would be no good.

"Bella?" he said, glaring at James, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? How drunk are you?"

""Woah woah woah... What's with the twenty-one questions?"

"3..."

"3 times 7, is 21. And 7 is how many drinks I had, plus 5..."

"Bella you've had 12 drinks?"

"Yep!" I smiled.

"Good on ya Bella." James said. Oh James...

"Come with me Bella..." Edward ruined my day-dream of me and James running on the beach.

"No, I want to stay on the beach... With James." I frowned.

"It's alright Bella, go with Ed, I'll be here all night." he smiled.

"We're leaving." Edward said in a monotone voice, "And don't call me Ed... It's Edward."

"Okay... Go with _Edward _then. I'll see you on Monday."

"Okaaay." I slurred, "Byyee."

"Bye." He smiled, kissed my cheek, and walked out.

Edward grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the bathroom.

"What the hell Bella!" Edward yelled, "What were you doing in there?"

"Making-out." I giggled.

"What?" He stopped halfway down the stairs and turned around. He looked so hurt, and sad. I just wanted him to feel better, so I went to give him a kiss. Kisses always make you feel better. But instead I missed his face, and landed on his shoulder, it was comfy, so I stayed there. I heard him sigh, and pick me up.

"Lets get you to my house."

"Sleepover!" I screamed into his ear.

"Yes, Bella." He said after he flinched.

Next thing I knew, we were in his car driving.

"WOOAH! Have you been drinking?"

"No Bella, I have not."

"Okay." I flopped back on my seat and closed my eyes. I then flopped my head to the right, it felt really funny. So I flopped it to the left... then right, then left. It got faster and faster,

"Weee!" I giggled, "This is fun."

Edward laughed, "Stop it Bella, your gonna get sick."

"Nooo." But I stopped anyway.

We pulled up to Edward's house and he came to pull me out of my seat, and help me stand up. When I was standing up I looked at him,

"Why were you sad?" I asked him. I remembered him being sad at one point.

"What? I wasn't sad." He replied.

"Yes you were, why?"

"Bella your drunk. Lets get inside."

"No, wait Edward." He stopped and turned back to me.

"What Bella?"

I looked at him for a long time and decided that I should make him feel better, because I know he was sad at one point. I lean in, kissing always helps.

When our lips touch there was a little spark, but nothing that would startle me, I was to numb. He was frozen, like he didn't know what to do, when I knew he did. He's kissed someone before. I pushed harder, and finally got a reaction. He pushed back, the spark got stronger, but it was just the alcohol. He was a great kisser like James. Maybe better! Mmm, Edward. He pulled away, and had his eyes closed. He looked sadder.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Lets go inside Bella." His voice broke on the last word. I was about to argue, but then decided he was right. I hope he felt better... I sure did.

"Okay... Night night Eddie." I smiled and went limp in his arms.

"Good night Bella."

And everything went black.


End file.
